A Stay Of Execution
by FictiveCreator
Summary: When Kol Mikaelson grows bored people die, but will he grant the generous act of sparing any from his fangs?


I linger observant eyes upon the two scantily clad women who presently indulge their time in dancing provocatively with one another, undoubtedly in attempt to garner my attention since glances seem to be repetitively thrown in my direction. A rather successful attempt I might add. Cobalt hues roam their frames while lips are sent askew with a half grin of appraisal. Arms extend out to the side and I rest them in a casual fashion over the top of the supportive back of the two seater lounge I currently reside in the middle of. I had grown bored of the lack of entertainment available to me in this town and as a result had decided to create my own. The room was filled with a harem of fetching young women that I had acquired the compelled company of. Some by now unfortunately for them had passed their usefulness and lay scattered in unconscious if not lifeless heaps around the room.

While eyes remain fixated on the promiscuous display being performed before me a set of hands find placement to my chest, having come from behind me. As they glide down over my shirt in search of lower regions the owner of the roaming hands leans forth and permits her lips close proximity to my left ear before offering a hushed purring of words. "You like what you see?" I remove one hand from its position atop the upper edge of my seat and take claim of her wrist. Withdrawing sight from what had been holding my attention I turn my head to connect a cerulean gaze to that of the russet orbs that focus on me, a libertine smile furling my lips. "There's only one thing I like better." And with that statement I manoeuvre her wrist to face upwards and guide it to my mouth. Animalistic canines instinctively taper to their perforating points and a dark webbing of veins devour the flesh that lines the underneath of previously azure optics which have now been exchanged for onyx ones as my features give signs of my transformation from human to beast.

I embed my fangs into her pristine skin as I return attention to the continuing performance, the wounds I inflict grant an outlet for the gratifying nectar that flows through her frame. A self indulgent sound of satisfaction is given before I bind her wrist to my lips with firmer force and reap substantial gulps of the invigorating claret she offers up in reward to my action. I feel her body grow limp as she folds over the back of the chair and the once healthy thrum of her heart abates as the life sustaining muscle runs low on the aqueous carmine it pumps. I disengage still cuspidated ivories and relinquish my hold on her wrist letting it fall from its elevated position, not even bothering to give it a second thought when my attention is eagerly sought by yet another beauty as she deliberately falls into my lap. Having wiped the pads of her fingers over the still seeping wounds that my earlier efforts had left on her neck, she holds out her hand in offering, displaying the sanguinary fingertips. "You didn't forget about me did you?" I take ownership of her hand and part still crimson stained lips, before bringing her index finger towards my mouth. Such action soon traps her finger within the chamber of my mouth and lips encapsulate the slender digit while I apply suction to it, slowly allowing it to slip free as I draw back. "Now where would my manners be if I did such a thing?" I reply.

Oceanic oculars never waiver from their connection to malachite spheres as I repeat my efforts, cleansing each finger of the appetizing stains that had blemished them. Releasing her hand once finished I lift my own to brush silken strands of mahogany over her shoulder and behind her ear with the gentlest of touches, exposing her bleeding wound. A garnet trail travels a path, one which my gaze now follows, down the length of her neck before spreading into the material of the shirt she wears. My head cambers slightly to one side and I permit it a disappointed shake, such an unfortunate waste. My hand drops from its paused position behind the shell of her ear and comes to rest upon her thigh before splayed fingers and palm glide over the denim fabric of her jeans. Reaching the intended target my wandering hand cups the beauteous curve of her rear and offers up a gentle yet firm squeeze. My other hand finally vacates its position from where it had remained, resting on the back of the couch and delves masculine digits into the sorrel tresses that hang at the nape of her neck. I capture a fistful of her hair and escort her head to the side with a turn of my wrist, granting me open access to the column of her neck. Thrusting my head forward towards the roseate avenue that tarnishes her flesh my tongue darts out of parted lips and tours the route in an upward direction.

Once again the labyrinth of veins that had receded now rises to the surface and ivories that had retracted back into the covering of gums extend while my tongue continues to drag along the covetous scarlet path. Ceasing its travels once it locates the small, identical holes my fangs had formerly created and the very tip of my tongue swirls around their outer edges. My gaze flicks back to the duo that have all the while continued their carnality and escalated their efforts as my canines plunge back into the woman's throat with precision, renewing her wounds. Helping myself, I pillage the paradisiacal tasting liquid from her body as I suck upon her flesh at a steady rate whilst watching as the twosome up the ante of their coupling and connect rose hued pillars of flesh together. Once my last gulp comes up dry, I discard my donor's now useless body from my lap and it falls in a flaccid heap at my feet. The thud of her frame to the floor causes the women's lips to detach and their heads turn in my direction, both wear matching salacious smiles and one holds out her hand, curling her index finger with a beckoning motion for me to join. A cocksure grin forms and I push myself up from my seated position, lifting to a stand. One booted foot steps over the lifeless frame of the woman at my feet and the other follows suit before I cross the room to where the pair stand. My arms spread in invitation, hands coming to rest on a hip each as they both claim a side. Seems they'd just earned an extension on how much longer they got to live. Gifting each with kiss I then chaperone them to my room.


End file.
